The ability to fish high mountain lakes is greatly impaired by the presence of brush and cliffs. Furthermore, when access to the lake is only possible by use of a foot trail it is impossible or extremely difficult to transport a boat into such a lake. Previously the problem was addressed by backpacking inflatable rubber rafts or inner tubes equipped with a seat into the high mountain lakes. However, those devices are heavy, require a pump for inflation and can not be easily maneuvered in the water.